A la Shakespeare
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Scorpius et Rose ont une discussion sur Roméo et Juliette.


J'étais allongé dans l'herbe du parc de l'école et perdu dans les mots de Shakespeare. Je n'avais jamais rien lu de tel. Cette œuvre était magnifique, la poésie qui se dégageait des phrases et la symbolique des personnages me faisaient trembler. Shakespeare venait de devenir mon nouveau maître à penser, mon nouveau héros.

Soudain, une ombre se posa sur les pages blanches et précieuses de l'ouvrage que je lisais. Je levai les yeux vers la personne qui venait d'arriver et je déglutis. Absorbé par ma lecture, j'avais complètement oublié notre rendez-vous, et Rose n'appréciait pas du tout ce genre de choses.

- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Ses mains sur les hanches, ses courts cheveux roux brillant à la lueur du soleil et ses sourcils froncés sur ses superbes yeux bleus, Rose était vraiment belle. Elle n'était jamais aussi belle que lorsque ses joues rougissaient sous l'effet de la colère. A part peut-être quand elles rougissaient sous l'effet de mes caresses.

Mais il n'était nullement question de m'attarder à regarder Rose. Ne pas lui répondre l'agacerait encore plus, cette petite furie, et même si elle était belle quand elle était énervée, elle était aussi insupportable.

- Euh… Je lis ? hasardai-je.

- Ca je le vois bien, imbécile. Je voulais savoir ce que tu fous à lire alors que tu étais censé me retrouver il y a une demi-heure pour m'embrasser comme si ta vie en dépendait ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors que je m'asseyais dans l'herbe. Lui montrant la couverture de mon livre, je haussais les épaules.

- Je suis tes conseils, je découvre Shakespeare.

- _Roméo et Juliette _? murmura Rose.

- Oui, c'est bien du Shakespeare, non ?

- En effet, mais il me semblait t'avoir dit que cette pièce là ne valait pas la peine d'être lue. Alors que tu m'oublies pour Othello, Richard III, Hamlet ou le Roi Lear, passe encore, mais que tu m'oublies pour les amants de Vérone, c'est juste un appel à la violence, Scorpius.

Ainsi debout au-dessus de moi, elle m'aurait presque fait peur. Je préférai me relever et soupirai, incapable de comprendre pourquoi Rose vouait une haine si farouche à ce monument de la littérature anglaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ce livre ? Il est superbe !

- Non, il est niais.

- Il me fait un peu penser à nous deux, fis-je remarquer en haussant les épaules une fois de plus.

Rose ouvrit la bouche, cligna des yeux puis demanda :

- En quel honneur ?

- Ben, tu sais, tout le côté familles ennemies, amour impossible…

Rose leva les yeux au ciel dans un signe d'exaspération.

- C'est vrai quoi, tu ne trouves pas que ça nous correspond quand même pas mal comme histoire ?

- Je t'en prie Scorpius, arrête de dire des imbécilités pareilles, c'est ridicule.

- Nos parents se détestent !

- Nos parents se détestent, oui, mais ils ne sont pas assez stupides ou méchants ou les deux pour nous pousser à nous séparer. Mon propre père a même étonnamment assez bien pris la chose.

- Nous sommes dans deux maisons différentes !

- Nous sommes dans deux maisons différentes, oui, mais nous avons les trois quarts de nos cours en commun et on ne peut pas dire que la rivalité entre Serdaigle et Serpentard soit si forte.

Elle soupira bruyamment et ajouta :

- Et je tiens à te dire que si tu te suicides je ne t'imiterai pas même si ça me rendrait triste.

Ce fut à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Rose, tu es la fille la plus terre-à-terre que je connaisse. Un peu de romantisme, que diable !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu trouves ça romantique, toi ? Scorpius, ça devient franchement ridicule !

- Bien sûr que si, c'est romantique, ils meurent par amour ! Vois-tu une meilleure façon de finir une œuvre littéraire ?

- Oui, Juliette n'avait qu'à remuer ses fesses et filer rejoindre Roméo à Mantoue.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris à l'œuvre Rose !

- Ce que j'en ai compris, c'est que Roméo et Juliette sont stupides et qu'ils ne méritent pas leur place de couple mythique de la littérature. Se tuer n'a jamais réglé les problèmes, Scorpius. J'aurais eu beaucoup plus de respect pour eux si ces deux crétins avaient fui ensemble. Au lieu de ça, Juliette a préféré faire semblant d'être morte parce qu'elle ne voulait pas en épouser un autre, et Roméo, qui tombe amoureux trois fois par semaine, s'est rendu compte qu'il était un crétin égoïste et a fini par se tuer.

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer mais Rose prit le livre de mes mains, décréta que le débat était clos et jeta l'œuvre dans le lac.

- Hey ! m'exclamai-je, scandalisé par le traitement fait à cette superbe pièce de théâtre.

- Ca t'apprendra à m'oublier pour ce truc. Une histoire d'amour sublime… Mon œil tiens.

- Mais c'est un symbole, Rose ! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien !

- Un symbole ? Tu me fais bien rire Scorpius ! Tu as envie que toutes les petites filles croient que pour prouver son amour on doit se tuer ? Tu feras une drôle de tête quand Ophelia te dira qu'elle veut mourir par amour !

- Ophelia ? répétai-je sans comprendre. Qui est Ophelia ?

- Notre fille.

- Hein ?

- Non, je ne suis pas enceinte, arrête de me regarder avec tes yeux de merlan frit, et ferme ta bouche, par pitié. Mais le fait est que malgré tes goûts littéraires plus que douteux, je tiens quand même à t'épouser et à avoir des enfants avec toi. Et je te préviens, la petite s'appellera Ophelia.

Les mots de Rose avaient du mal à s'enfoncer dans mon esprit, mais quand elle me tira par la main pour nous mener vers notre petit sanctuaire et qu'elle commença à défaire mon pantalon, je me rendis compte que je n'en avais rien à faire, de la poésie, de la symbolique et de Shakespeare.


End file.
